I hated the rain but you made me love every single drop of it now
by loafbread
Summary: Bonnibel hated the rain. One day, she met someone from the past that made her change her mind. [Bubbline-AU]


_I hated the rain but you made me love every single drop of it now_

Bonnibel hated the rain.

She mumbled expletives as the rain started pouring just as she was to leave the library. She opened her satchel bag to get her black umbrella that was given to her by an old friend.

She frowned at the memory.

Sighing, she opened her umbrella and walked sombrely the streets of Ooo. Bonnibel closed her eyes, inhaling the scent of nature as the rain poured, hearing the sound of her shoes were making as she walked to the now slightly puddled curb.

Bonnibel will surely miss this city. She recently just graduated high school and will be leaving for college later that evening, following the steps of her cousin who is currently enrolled in MIT.

She stopped when the light turned red on her as she was about to cross the street when a person stepped right next to her, ducking into her umbrella.

Bewildered, she looked at who it was and the person was downright beaming at her since Bonnibel was slightly smaller in frame and in height.

"Hey, Bonnie, glad that you kept my gift," her long-time friend (and crush) greeted her; pale grey eyes were piercing her cerulean orbs. It has been a long time since she last talked to her. Senior year had been a downright _bitch_ to her (she had to maintain her _over the top_ grades, joined many activities as she could to have a stellar application and recommendations from various professors) and for all she knew, Marceline who was still beaming at her had also been busy since her uncle Simon got sick and she was left to tend and take care of him.

"Marceline," was all she managed to say, the raven haired junior grinned at her—she still looked the same, scrappy as ever. (Red hoodie underneath was a black shirt, denim jeans that's been folded up to her ankles, black sneakers) "Fancy seeing you here," she smiled, trying to hide the shock and blush that's been forming on her face.

Marceline on the other hand winked, "Same to you, too," she replied, "Let me guess, from the library again?"

The pink haired upperclassman shrugged, "As always, Marcy, just returning some borrowed books," she said coolly, masking the sudden self-consciousness ( _Is my hair okay? I shouldn't have tied it to a bun, is my dress okay? Is it still neat? Is it unkempt now?)_

"Oh," Marceline's eyebrows were raised, "I heard that you're leaving for college, where would it be?" she inquired, also bobbing her head to the direction since the light had turned green, they crossed the street side by side, and sharing the black umbrella which Marceline gave her two years ago.

Bonnibel wondered where Marceline got that news. Did she still ask about her from her peers? She wanted to know but it would cross a line. She just kept it in thought though; it made her shiver how Marceline still cares about her even though they're not _that_ close anymore.

"MIT, will be following Fredrick," she responded, the taller woman nodded, "That's nice, finally you can release all that science juice into one cool slushy, huh?" Marceline beamed, Bonnibel laughed at her friend's vocabulary despite her being the smartest in her class.

"How about you, Marcy? Any plans for college since you're graduating next?" she gently asked her friend. She missed this kind of feeling. The sombre feeling was now gone—replaced with a joy that Bonnibel doesn't want to dissipate. Only the raven haired woman can give her this feeling, it felt nice. Way too nice for her that it felt like she doesn't deserve it.

Marceline scratched her ear, "I don't really know, Bon, contemplating whether I take music or business or just both," she laughed, Bonnibel missed hearing that. "How about you? Something about Science I'm sure."

Bonnibel blinked at how she avoided her question, "I still have to decide when I get there," she smiled when they rounded a corner. Bonnibel's heart broke when she noticed that they were only a couple of blocks away when she felt that their pace of walking had gone slower.

"When are you leaving?" Marceline asked, her voice lowered, as if it was meant to be a whisper. Bonnibel frowned, following the tone of Marceline's voice, "Tonight, sorry if I wasn't able to say goodbye,"

"Well, you have your chance now," Marceline nudged the pink haired beauty's shoulder who playfully rolled her eyes, "I'm gonna miss this city, Marcy," she paused, "I'm gonna miss everyone and that includes you." She stopped walking and Marceline did the same. They were both staring at each other as they stopped just in front of the bus stop. Why does this have to happen now?

"Sorry if we weren't able to bond over the year, been busy here and there," she explained, looking at her shoes, "I promise that I'll visit," she gathered the courage to look at her raven haired friend who was smiling at her—the smile that made her heart beat faster, the smile that made her knees weak, if only Bonnibel could confess to Marceline her feelings but it would be too selfish of her. What if Marceline feels the same? She just couldn't leave her here.

"I _know_ that you would," Marceline smirked, "Lady's been telling me things since we haven't talked for the remainder of the year," Bonnibel furrowed her eyebrows, _they're friends?_ Marceline stood in front of her putting one hand on her shoulder, "it's okay, Bon, have fun in college, alright?"

There was silence.

The only thing that was making noise was the constant pattering of the rain, Bonnibel gulped. Marceline was still staring at her, as if she was expecting something from her. _Lady's been telling me things._ The pink haired beauty blinked, Lady is the only one who knows about her crush but she knew that the blonde would never betray her. Or… _would she?_

This time, Marceline's right hand was slowly raised to land softly on her cheek, cupping it as if she was feeling the warmth illuminating from her. Bonnibel leaned herself on to the touch, breathing deeply.

"I'm gonna miss you, too, Bonnie." Marceline said, gingerly running her thumb up and down at Bonnibel's cheekbone, "I'm thankful to share this moment with you," the raven haired woman was slowly leaning down towards her, "And I would regret it if I won't do this," Marceline's hand slowly moved to her neck, pulling her close ( _OH MY GOD IS SHE GONNA KISS ME?)_ and into a tight _hug_.

Bonnibel's heart skipped a beat but disappointment was fast to dissipate the joy. Why was she expecting to be kissed? Who was she to expect though?

"Take care, okay?" she pulled out from the hug and smiled, "Call me whenever you want." She winked at her as she took a step back, "I've got to go," she tilted her head, "I'm on that way," she pointed at the other side of the street, "Still got to visit Keila for our band practice and stuff,"

Bonnibel just nodded. Slipping away from the reality that Marceline will never return her feelings, that it was just platonic. She hated herself for assuming things could be possible for that one _moment_.

"Of course," she laughed off the uneasiness, "Take care, Marcy, I'll call you when I get there," she smiled, shrugging in the process as she blinked. Marceline bobbed her head, took a step back into the rain and waved goodbye one last time before jogging away to the other side of the street.

Bonnibel continued walking—she was still two blocks away, sighing all the disappointment as she gripped her umbrella.

But at least she has the permission now to call her friend whenever that she want though, she smiled at that.

When she was only a block away—"BONNIBEL!" a person caught up with her, held both of her shoulders as she maintained her balance.

It was Marceline, dripping wet from the rain, running out of breath.

"Damn it, Bonnie!" she yelled, Bonnibel blinked—bewildered at the sudden _attack_. Her eyes widening in the process as Marceline let out a frustrated groan, "What's with _you_?" her voice now hoarse out of vexation.

Bonnibel took a step back, but Marceline's grip on her shoulder tightened, "What are you talking about?" she asked calmly, Marceline was glaring at her. "I-I don't know," the raven haired woman let go and took a step back, "I missed you, okay?" her eyes fell on the ground, "And now that you're back—you just have to _fucking_ go now," she saw how Marceline's hands were forming into a fist. She dropped her umbrella and hugged her friend.

They stayed like that for a moment but Bonnibel felt like it was for an eternity. She doesn't want it to end.

"I'm in love with you, Bonnibel,"

Bonnibel's eyes widened, quickly pulling away from the hug to look at her best friend whose line of sight was now past her shoulder, quickly avoiding her questioning gaze, "I don't know what came into me that made me realize that I love you, but I do." Her eyes landed on Bonnie's cerulean orbs, "I'm sorry for doing so,"

Her gaze softened at her best friend as she wrapped her arms around her friend's neck, "Kiss me, Abadeer."

Marceline's eyes widened.

"Wha—what?"

Bonnibel rolled her eyes one last time before pulling Marceline towards her and kissed her. _Hard._

Maybe she could adjust her flight or maybe she could just take Marceline with her. Well, that's not what's important now.. especially when she's kissing the love of her life—in the rain.


End file.
